Apollo's challenge
by Rusty1247
Summary: Apollo issues a challenge to CBH. Rated T because of some language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. This is my first story and it's a song challenge. I know these are done a lot but this is my version. Please commit back good or bad I really don't care. So on with the story I guess. I don't own anything.**_

_**Apollo's Challenge **_

It was a warm sunny day at camp half blood. The birds were chirping and fluttering about. The sun just began to rise as Apollo rode his chariot across the sky. Everything was nice and peaceful. That is until Percy was forced to wake up.

(Percy pov)

THUDD!

I was sleeping having the best dream about Annabeth in a skinny grey bikini. When I was rudely woken up by being shoved off my comfortable bed.

"Ugh! Annabeth, why do you insist on waking me up every day at the but-crack of dawn?"

"Oh Percy come on, it's not that bad. Plus we need to get to the mess hall Chiron has an announcement."

"Fine," I mutter "but at least let me get dressed first."

"Aright just catch up with me on your way there." She sighs

_**(Line Break)**_

After throwing on a pair of basketball shorts and my CBH shirt I quickly ran and caught up with Annabeth and Thalia.

"Hey guys so, what's the big announcement" I ask.

"I don't know" Thalia says, "but apparently one of the gods is issuing a type of challenge?

Before I could say anything else Chiron stood up to make the announcement.

"Hello heroes!" Chiron boomed," As many of you know we have been issued a challenge by a god. Apollo has issued a sing off. There will be many mini concerts of two to three songs. The first that happens tomorrow .The rules are." He continues "Apollo cabin can't compete because they have an unfair advantage so they will be the judges. The cabin or cabins that sing and songs will be chosen by Apollo Also the big three will act as one cabin with Percy as councilor. Finally I wish you all good luck. The challenge starts tomorrow!"

Suddenly a bright light flashed and out came the sun god. He was wearing gold basketball shorts a white muscle shirt and gold aviator style ray bans. After we all bowed he smiled a big smile.

"The first concerts will be the big three cabin I have your songs set out in your cabins." He said. "Have fun. Oh and Olympus will be watching."

_**So what did u guys think? Please review and I'll update ASAP**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I'm back here is chapter 2 and the first couple songs. I changed the first chapter so if you read the old one you need to go reread it. thanks**_

_**(Percy Pov)**_

Gods I'm nervous. I'm about to go perform in front of anybody and I can't sing. Im all dressed up in black jeans a plain green shirt with a black leather jacket on. Nico sitting next to me is wearing the same but with a grey shirt. Thalia is still getting ready.

"Hey Perce relax we got this bro."

"That's easy for you to say Nico all you have to do is play drums."

"Come on you can take on Kronos but this scares you."

"Yeah so I would take on a hundred Kronos over this."

"Just relaa…" Nico stuttered and gazed off behind

"Nico what's wrong." I looked where he was looking. "Wow Thals you look good."

"Thanks Percy" she said. She was wearing a black and blue plaid skirt and a blue blouse.

"Nico close your mouth we are going on" I laughed.

As we walked out on stage the crowded yelled and cheered. While we took our positions I decided to get the crowd pumped up.

"Hey guys are you ready to ROCK!" I yelled.

"Yeahhhh" they roared.

"What I couldn't hear you." Thalia said.

"YEAHHHHHHHH!"

"Alright hit guys."

**(Nico)**

_Uno dos tress._

**(Percy)**

_It's been a really really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<em>

I start to walk around the stage as Nico and Thalia play the music.

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

I begin to jump up and down waving my hand in the air

_We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_I woke up with a strange tattoo  
>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<br>And it kinda looks just like you  
>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<em>

_La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la_

_We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight_

_You got me singing like  
>Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh<br>_

I begin to walk into the crowd and up and down random stairs giving people high fives.

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

_Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

_Its you and me and were runnin this town  
>And its me and you and were shakin the ground<br>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show_

_Everybody  
>Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals<br>Woah, let me hear you now, ohh  
><em> 

I finally find my way back up to the stage and start jumping in place.

_Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<br>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
>Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<br>_

I start clapping my hands over my head with the beat. Soon the crowd follows my lead.

_Just singing like  
>Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people<br>Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids_

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

_Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<em>

The crowd roared when we finished. As we reset for our next song I have a great idea. I grab the guitar from Thalia and give her the base.

'Just watch" I mouthed. "I'm gonna do something crazy."

"I would like to dedicate this song to all the gods except Apollo and my dad."

**(On Olympus Apollo's pov)**

"How dare him, Poseidon why did your son exclude us." I shook with anger.

"Just watch Apollo" Poseidon laughed. "The rest of you are in for a treat."

**(Back at CBH)**

**(Percy)**

_Always see it on TV or  
>Read it in the magazines Gods, they want sympathy<br>All they do is piss and moan  
>Inside the Rolling Stone<br>Talking about how hard life can Be_

__

_I'd like to see them spend a week  
>Livin' life out on the street<br>I don't think they would survive  
>If they could spend a day or two<br>Walking in someone elses shoes  
>I think they'd stumble and they'd fall<br>They would fall...  
>Fall...<em>

__

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
>They're always complainin'<br>Always complainin'  
>If money is such a problem<br>Well they got mansions  
>I think we should rob them<em>

__

_Did you know if you were a god  
>You could kill your wife<br>There is no such thing as 25 to life  
>As long as you got the cash to pay for Cochran<em>

__

_Did you know if you were caught smokin' crack  
>McDonalds wouldn't even want to take you back<br>You could always just run for mayor of D.C_

__

_I'd like to see them spend a week  
>Livin' life out on the street<br>I don't think they would survive  
>If they could spend a day or two<br>Walking in someone elses shoes  
>I think they'd stumble and they'd fall<br>They would fall_

__

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
>They're always complainin'<br>Always complainin'  
>If money is such a problem<br>Well they got mansions  
>I think we should rob them<br>(Rob them)  
>(Rob them)<em>

__

_They would fall(they would fall)  
>They would fall...<em>

__

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
>They're always complainin'<br>Always complainin'  
>If money is such a problem<br>You've got so many problems  
>Think I can solve them<em>

__

_Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
>We'll take your clothes, cash, cars and homes<br>Just stop complainin'_

__

_Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous  
>Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous<br>Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous  
><em>

When we finished the crowd was speechless. We had just publicly dissed the gods.

**(On Olympus Apollo's pov)**

As the rest of the gods yelled at Poseidon and threatened to hurt Percy I made my way over to Poseidon.

I believe I love that son of yours uncle. He is by far the best demigod ever.

"He sure knows how to piss of our relatives doesn't he." Poseidon laughed.

**(Back at CBH Percy pov)**

"Ok guys this is our last song and it's for that special someone we all have." I say as I look at Annabeth and see the couples group together. I also see Nico smile at Thalia and she blushes.

**(Percy)**

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
>I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you<em>

__

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held on to<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<em>

__

_Forgetting all I'm lacking, completely incomplete  
>I'll take your invitation, you take all of me now<em>

__

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held on to<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<br>I'm living for the only thing I know  
>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<br>And I don't know what I'm diving into  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you<em>

__

_There's nothing else to lose, there's nothing else to find  
>There's nothing in the world that can change my mind<br>There is nothing else  
>There is nothing else<br>There is nothing else_

__

_Desperate for changing, starving for truth  
>I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you<em>

__

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held on to<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<br>I'm living for the only thing I know  
>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<br>And I don't know what I'm diving into  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you<em>

__

_Just hanging by a moment  
>Just hanging by a moment<br>I'm hanging by a moment  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you<em>

As I finished the crowd screamed and applauded

"Thanks guys. Well that's all for us but tomorrow the cabin that has to sing is… Hermes. Alright thanks Peace" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. i dont anything.**

**(Travis Pov)**

Today's the day me and Conner are gonna Rock the stage. However I got to ask a pretty girl out first. All right here goes nothing I gotta risk it to get the biscuit.

"Hey Katie um after the concert I was wondering if u wanted to go get some food or something?" I know I must be as red as an apple. I never meet her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Are you asking me out Travis?" She laughed.

She's laughing at me oh well I guess this is what I get.

"Oh ok I see never mind sorry I asked. I'll see you later Katie." I say as I walk off.

"Travis wait. I will go out with you if you sing me a song tonight". She kind of whispers the last part as she looks to the ground.

"Ok well I'll see you right after the show then?"

"Sure meet me at the mess hall."

_**PAGE BREAK**_

"Hey guys are you crazy cats ready for this." I scream in the mike. I'm really pumped for this. Conner and I are both wearing black jeans with a yellow under shirt and a black and yellow plaid shirt. We also have tan Ray Bans on. Alright let's hit it.

**(Travis)**

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
>I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,<br>And shes an actress (actress),  
>But she ain't got no need.<br>Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
>T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,<br>While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
>T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,<br>That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

**(Both)**  
>She wants to touch me (Woah),<br>She wants to love me (Woah),  
>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),<br>Don't trust a ho,  
>Never trust a ho,<br>Won't trust a ho,  
>Won't trust me.<p>

**(Conner)**  
>X's on the back of your hands,<br>Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
>And your setlist (setlist),<br>You stole off the stage,  
>Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.<br>B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
>Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.<br>And the best is (best is),  
>No one knows who you are,<br>Just another girl alone at the bar.

**(Both)**  
>She wants to touch me (Woah),<br>She wants to love me (Woah),  
>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),<br>Don't trust a ho,  
>Never trust a ho,<br>Won't trust a ho,  
>Won't trust me.<p>

**(Travis)**  
>Shush girl shut your lips,<br>Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
>I said, Shush girl shut your lips,<br>Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
>I said, Shush girl shut your lips,<br>Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

**(Conner)**  
>Woah, woah, woah...<p>

**(Both)**  
>She wants to touch me (Woah),<br>She wants to love me (Woah),  
>She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),<br>Don't trust a ho,  
>Never trust a ho,<br>Won't trust a ho,  
>Won't trust me<p>

After we finished all the girls were screaming our names. Conner then approached the mike.

"Hey guys my bro here is going to sing a special song to a special girl of his. He said. So DJ give him a beat".

As the music starts playing, I approach with a smile on my face.

**(Conner)**

Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
>But there are several other very important differences<br>Between human beings and animals that you should know about

**(Travis)**  
>I'd appreciate your input<p>

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
>Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about<br>So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
>Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up<br>You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
>I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns<br>Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
>To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time<p>

Do it now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Do it again now<br>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Gettin' horny now

Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
>Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it<br>Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
>But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"<br>So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
>Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip<br>So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
>And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"<p>

Do it now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Do it again now<br>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Gettin' horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Do it again now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Do it now<br>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel<br>Do it again now  
>You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
>Gettin' horny now<p>

After I finished I had everybody laughing and singing along. I did see Katie run out of the building though.

"Well guys that's all from us and according to Chiron up next is Athena cabin but we have a special duet tomorrow Percy and Grover. All right later guys."

I left and made my way to the beach. There was a note were katie was suppsoed to meet me I picked it up and read it.

_Travis _

_I should've known you were only joking a__bout us dating. I really did like you but never mind I will just find another guy._

_Katie_

I then went back to my cabin heartbroken.

**Well l what do you think submit songs and who sings it and ill try to put it in. please review.**


End file.
